mumkey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cream Wars
Cream War I Cream War I was a battle between King Critic and Cream Man. It officially started September 3rd 2016 after a live stream . Cream Man told him that "Everybody unironically wants you to kill yourself". September 7th 2016 when King Critic outed himself in a public Discord. It ended on December 31st 2016 after a live stream titled "A Conversation With King Critic". The Outing September 7th 2016 King Critic admitted to be a pedophile on the Mumkey Jones Discord. In attendance was Mumkey, Bedhead Bernie, Cream man, Bakuboys101, Princess Nat Lord, The Goon, and many others. During this time Cream Man made fun of King Critic, and Mumkey sent him a picture of King Critic to post in chat. At the end of this 2 hour period Cream man and others warned him to leave the discord before Cream Man asked him "Was that 12 year old you raped a trap too?". He proceeded to leave the discord temporarily. Smash Bros Cream Man would sometimes play Smash 4 with others in the discord Server. One of these times King Critic asked to join him, so Cream Man allowed it. He began to repeatedly beat King Critic. Eventually King Critic switched to jigglypuff, and after losing multiple times in a row, he scream at the top of his lungs "WHY ISN'T JIGGLYPUFF GOOD". The Threats After getting a copy of The Outing recording, Cream Man uploaded it to his youtube channel. Following this, King Critic threatened Cream Man repeatedly with legal action. "Conversation with King Critic" On December 31st 2016, Mumkey Jones invited King Critic to a live stream to discuss the Dick Show. Little did he know that Mumkey, and his arch rival Cream Man, had been planning this live stream as an ambush. During this time, Cream Man sent a message to King Critic's father, outing him as a pedophile. He also sent a copy of the recording of King Critic outing himself. His father has received and read the message. A copy of this livestream can be found here. Prep In preparation for this event, Cream Man and Princess Nat Lord downloaded and re-uploaded all of King Critic's videos to other channels. The main channel hosting the uploads being Real King Critic. Cream War II Cream War II was battle between Endless Jess, and by extension the entire PCP community, and Cream Man, along with members of the Mumkey Community. It started on March 13th 2017th after he and Princess Nat Lord were banned from his Twitch chat, and later Cream Man banned from the PCP Fan Discord. Future Funk bought the domain of Procratipedia.com much to Jess' dismay. He ban hammered the fuck out of many of the Sexual Deviants from the PCP server for this heinous act. On March 18th 2017 Cream Man uploaded the video Message to Endless Jess [feat. Endless Jess] , his first strike in the war. A video of the reactions of his fellow PCP members to learning of it's existence can be found in the video Cyber Bullying :( . On October 3rd 2017, Mumkey was kicked out of the PCP due to the war. Digibro Made a response to Mumkey's video on the subject, and even admitted to lying in his repsonse Category:Events